


Cold Skin

by theonline



Category: Bastille (Band)
Genre: M/M, Single Dads AU, Single Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-02 23:44:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2830364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theonline/pseuds/theonline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will's a single dad. Dan's a single dad. Funny how that works out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Skin

**Author's Note:**

> If you follow me on tumblr then you've already seen this. Title creds to To Kill a King.

Will had never been to a PTA meeting before, but he knew it was a terrible idea the minute he set foot in the school. It was the reason why he was attending one in the first place. The heater in the school broke about two weeks ago. Will could feel the sweat already forming on his back.

“See, I told you,” said a small voice next to him.

“I know you did, sweetie.” Even though it was the dead of winter, Will’s daughter had her hair up in a bun. She dropped Will’s hand and took off her jacket as quickly as possible. She folded it and held it up to Will so he could drape it over his arm along with his coat. Savannah took Will’s hand again. She pulled him along to where the PTA meeting was being held while simultaneously telling him about her day.

“Bobby pushed me on the playground at recess.”

“Did you push him back?”

“No. Mr. Dan saw and put him in time out.”

Will mumbled a ‘good’ as they turned a corner. He could smell coffee wafting down the halls. He perked up for a minute at the thought of a hot drink before cringing at the feeling of sweat rolling down his face. As they got closer, Will heard someone laughing from the room and he knew it belonged to one woman that lived down the street from him. She had a couple kids of her own and would invite Will and Savannah over to her house. Will wasn’t that big of a fan because she would insist on Will having mimosas with her while the kids played outside.

“Will! So nice to see your face here!” Will forced a smile. There were small chairs in various colors lined up in rows in the classroom. He watched as Savannah skipped to the back of the room to play with the toys that were laid out. There were a couple parents sitting down and a few more gathered around the food table. He decided to sit down next to another dad that was furiously typing away on his phone.

“My babysitter probably hates me by now.”

Will jumped in his seat and he looked over. “Sorry, what?” The dad raised his head and Will saw giant blue eyes somewhat magnified by the glasses he wore.

“I hired a babysitter for the first time tonight. My daughter hates being dragged to these things and I go to every one and I felt bad.”

“Why would your babysitter hate you, though?”

“I keep texting her.” He laughed and Will couldn’t help but smile when he saw the dad’s one front tooth was longer than the other. “I’m asking the babysitter if she ate her dinner and I’m telling her what shows she likes and what time they come on and if the both of them are doing okay. I should be home before bed time but I told her what time just in case.”

Will nodded. He was going to say something along the lines of him being a normal parent when he continued. “I did a ridiculous amount of background checks on the babysitter too, y’know? Just in case. She had, like, seven references and I called them all and they all gave her amazing reviews-“

“But just in case?”

He smiled again and exhaled. “Yeah. Exactly.” He stuck out his hand. “I’m Dan, by the way.”

—-

By the end of the meeting, Will had Savannah curled into his sweaty neck and he went from simply acknowledging that Dan was attractive to full on wanting to ask Dan out for coffee. Will knew he’d no longer be invited over for mimosas due to the fit he had over the broken heater. Every time he made a sarcastic comment, he could see Dan laugh out of the corner of his eye and it made his chest swell.

“I guess if we’re not going to have anymore… colourful comments from Mr. Farquarson tonight-“

Dan and Will both laughed. “You really pissed her off if she’s using your last name,” Dan whispered in Will’s ear. He felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up.

“Sheryl’s pregnant again, as most of you know. So we need someone to fill in for her on recess duty on Wednesdays and Fridays, if anyone is interested.”

Dan nudged Will in the side. “You should do it.”

“Why it’s the dead of winter?”

“I’m recess duty on those days, too. And you can see Savannah more.”

Will thought for a minute before deciding to volunteer. “I’ll have to run it by my boss, though.” He could practically  _feel_  Dan smiling at him.

When the meeting ended, Savannah was dead weight in Will’s arms. He managed to stand up and maneuver her so he didn’t wake her up. Dan followed him out the classroom.

“Can I get your number? For recess purposes? And maybe hangout purposes. Maybe. I don’t know. Forget I said that.”

“No, yeah, it’s fine, don’t worry. We can even arrange a playdate for Savannah and Hazel, too.”

Dan’s eyes lit up at the idea. “Yeah! Totally!” He beamed at Will again. At this point he wasn’t sure if the heat of the school or Dan’s smile was making him melt.

—-

That Friday, Will’s first day of recess duty, Dan brought two travel mugs of tea, and he apologized that it probably wasn’t to Will’s liking. It wasn’t, but Will didn’t say anything. Dan’s nose was bright red from the cold. He was still shaking despite the fact that he was wearing a heavy coat, a hoodie, a scarf, a jumper, a button down flannel, and an undershirt. According to Dan, at least. Will scanned the mass of children to see if Hazel was dressed similarly, but gave up.

“Do you want my scarf?” Will couldn’t take watching Dan shiver anymore.

“No I’m fine. I’ve my tea I’ll be warmed up in like ten minutes.”

“Recess ends in fifteen minutes.”

“Sometimes sacrifices have to be made and if that means losing a toe to frostbite in order to watch my daughter twice a week, then so be it.”

Will looked at Dan incredulously. He sipped on his tea and groaned when he saw two boys in year five start to fight. He passed his tea for Dan to hold and managed to walk over and pull the boys apart before they caused any real damage. Will walked back to Dan and took his tea. None of the children had moved and were all looking at Will.

“Why are they looking at me?”

“You’re supposed to send them to the head teacher.”

Will mumbled ‘shit’ under his breath. He took one step towards the group of kids and they immediately scattered. He groaned again and looked at Dan for help. Dan waved it off.

The bell rang. Will looked forlornly over at Dan, who was holding the door open. The kids all filed in one at a time and Savannah ran over and hugged Will’s legs. He kissed her on top of her head then nudged her over to the door. Will followed her.

“See you Wednesday then,” Dan asked.

Will was about to agree when he got an idea. “What about Saturday?”

Dan’s eyes went wide. Will started to curse at himself. Obviously Dan’s not into guys, probably has a girlfriend, Will just probably ruined what could’ve been a good friendship for him and one for Savannah, too-

“Sure.”

It’s was Will’s turn for his eyes to go wide. “Really?”

“Yeah.”

“Just us?”

Dan nodded and smiled. “I could hire that babysitter again and Hazel and Savannah can play together.”

Will beamed. “Okay. Yeah. I’ll text you later then?”

“I look forward to it.”

They said their goodbyes and left. Will’s face was warm despite the cold and it took him a minute to realize that he’d actually asked someone out for the first time since Savannah was born. He couldn’t stop smiling the whole drive home

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this ask:  
> Ok, so, umm, anything from the single dad dan/single dads dan & will verse, dan and will keep bumping into each other at the local laundromat AU, that fire alarm uni dan/will AU where not everyone goes back to their own rooms after the fire department has cleared the building eheheh, that fucking night they celebrated the record deal and things they do and do not remember about it, drug dealer dan & undercover cop will AU and the things they get up to before will inevitably has to arrest dan, a scene where we find out what happened between dan and will during ‘place your head…’ because I want my heart ripped to shreds, apparently, or, i’ve got an idea, how about ALL OF THESE. Yeah. Yeah. *sunglasses emoji* sc


End file.
